Talk:Wanamo's Memories! That Fateful Stormy Night!/@comment-25290298-20140920002943
I used google translate to translate all of the story into japanese and back! Here is the horribly translated version of my story if you want to read something written by someone mentally retarded! Here we go: Clouds of dark storm journied outside of the village gathered in the sky as a hero of the two countries. I tried to make conversation with the white less than his companion sociable. White: Hey, what do you know about these guys we're going to fight? Take him from his thoughts, Wanamo stared at the sky and caring expression on his face white until it begins talking. It began to rain lightly. For example: Wanamo? Ah. Well, except for the poster of the grace of my really, we do not know a lot about them. Because there is quite scetchy our information, most, top members do not go to town. White: Whatever, just talk. Wanamo: No, you will have all you know you can about them you. Well, there are "drag. He is a gay and grace of 7,000,000 Berri second mate" Big helmet. White: Hey, I have never seen a Shemale before me! There are first mate ... Georgette ... Largon ... grace and ... 9,000,000 Berri ... and ...: The Wanamo As if he had been having trouble with them, carefully, Wanamo seemed to be talking about these words slowly. White looked over to him to walk stop the anxious face. Wanamo seemed unaware moment. Through several steps further, he seemed to realize that it did not look back white and go with him. White: Crew mate, something is wrong? Wanamo is shaking his head as if the water next to slowly and did not seem to notice the "crew mate" jive. Yea ...: Wanamo. I'm fine. Well, there captain, also "steam punk" Mortorock. He has the grace of 13,000,000 Berri. I'm sorry, but that you feel like a story than this really is not me ... White was curious, but I respect the wishes of Wanamo. They began to walk forward again in silence. Rain began to fall harder. Wanamo was a man with a thought of him again. Wanamo: This reminds me of that night ... Wanamo sigh. Something is obviously heavy in his heart. Wanamo: ... after this, Thunder wonder rest in peace? 14 years ago ... It is run amok in the center square of the town along with the boys a little older than his boy with blond hair wild with the unruly mop of brown hair. They are screaming wildly, I chase each other around. Boy Blonde Hair: I will catch the 1st to you, you are a pirate! Chance, buddy Arrr, it is not of it: boy brown hair! I'm a great Pirate Captain Thunder! Fair: No boy Blonde Hair! You will be able to run faster than me! Thunder: is just you, I hear that there is a need to run more Wanamo! Wanamo 5: But, you have but be caught! You're a bad guy! Thunder: Well if you want to catch the bad guys, you need to run faster is you! Mwahaha! Wanamo: I will catch you! It is my honor as a Marine! Thunder stops suddenly, to address Wanamo, go around. Dust Scrabble, laughing and then for a little, they will lie on the back on the dirt. I wonder when my father is in the house ...: Wanamo There is no need to worry: Thunder. He, or there is no ocean? Going to not be able to be beaten silly pirate some him! Haha, you're right: The Wanamo! The sun is blocked as soon as man of the die to stand in front of the eyes. It's young Gorga, and little beard and hair on his head more. He has a sad look on his face. Sit both of Thunder and Wanamo. Gorga: about that ... Wanamo: What is it? Thunder: Mr. Mayor? That .... Wanamo, your father is not coming home: Gorga I am sorry. All that would tell us, they is that it was the pirate attacks. Wanamo: W What? Thunder: Wanamo ... Wanamo: about something like this around the D- Do not joke! .... He is coming home to me! This is not funny! Wanamo had a wobbly smile on his face, but there was still in shock in his eyes. Thunder looked in his eyes solemnly Gorga that looked while shocked. I'm sorry: Gorga. None N-: Wanamo! This is correct, it is just a dream T-! Right! Gorga: That's true. I am sorry. For a while, Wanamo had sat drainage nervous smile from his face there. Suddenly, he struck a physical blow most of the knowledge. Wanamo: NOOOO! DADDYYYYYY! After 12 years ... Man, he did not seem upset, but screaming and ran to the town square. Commotion of all the people have been collected looked up from their motivation to check was about what. Two young men was the one with the glasses and brown hair the other with blond hair in it. Is located in the town stranger: Man! He says he would like to meet everyone! Older man: What is this? Rooney probably just some: women. Let's check it out: Wanamo 17. Thunder 18: Sure, why? They went down to the dock where several people were gathered around an older man with no hair gray beard. Look to be about 60 years old, he was wearing a shirt open revealing a muscular body. At his feet, he had sandals and gray pants on his feet. As they even approached, and shook his head and murmured, a small number of people, left the group gathered. The man was talking about something actively, and it did not seem to realize that some people had left. As they were close to human immediately, Thunder and Wanamo pushed their way inside. Old Man: It's true! This style of martial arts is the strongest! Look at my body just! to demostrate for, he bent his arm. Old Man: Hey, wait! Come back! Townsman: Rooney old man ... Wanamo, Thunder, and to leave the children of the village some of the other only in the final, the town was left in force. The old man, he was delighted that you had a student some. '' Thank you for respecting the tradition of Rod Kenpo (main Kenpo): old man! You can call me teacher. ''Some of the children, I laughed. The old man continued regardless. '' Teacher: Now, it must be determined in order to learn the skills of your own ... 3 months later ... ''It is a small boat out of the island (teacher) old man. As both, hard, they are waved as possible Wanamo and Thunder. '' : Thank you very much sir! You're only students who are stuck with me a very long time! Thunder: The Look, yeah, the other children, was a wimp all! Than be a good ocean like my father, I'm going to become stronger you: Wanamo! Teacher: I left your presence in your home! Copy it just, please do not worry! ''They kept waving until he becomes invisible. Then, look at each other, they ran to their homes. There was a small book of brown leather with no features on top of the kitchen table. His book of technique: Wanamo! That's what he means: So Thunder! Wanamo: We can get stronger even now! The Wanamo, anyone care to ask him to work him out to the place where his teacher last saw it, it does not, he shouts loud sound, the wind as much as possible. '' Teacher, thank you: The Wanamo! 6 months before the current ... ''The sky is dark, lighting and rain is falling from the sky rapidly. Thunder fall on his ass as Wanamo hit him in the stomach. '' Wanamo: FEH! How do you keep beating me? Thunder: You are staying in a basic level of technology! You need to stop being lazy, work hard you! Wanamo: I before becoming a Marine, I have time to spare. Required not to make training at a furious pace not. Thunder :( sigh) Wanamo is, sayi- I just Male :( desperate) PIRATES! 're Here pirate! Help! Someone help! Wanamo: Pirates! Thunder: Damn! Come on, let's go! ''Thunder and Wanamo runs toward the harbor down. Dull red glow of the fire begins to light earlier. When you turn the corner, and people cloak of gray around his screaming, they, please refer to the huge man with a bunch of pirates lighting other in the house to run away from them. 'The rain is keeping the fire under, but hell raging are not easily put down. Big Pirate: Larahahahaha! , Men burn every house! Pirates: aye, georgette Largon like! Thunder: Stop right there! Wanamo and Thunder is standing in the path of pirates in a dramatic pose. Pirate seems to be taken aback for a moment. For the moment, was heard all that pouring rain and a burning fire. Georgette Largon was taking action then. '' Georgette Largon: the hell are you Who? Wanamo: we please not answer questions from pirate scum! 're Here to stop you to us! Georgette Largon: Hun. I'll kill them all. ''Small fry pirates, attacked the two, but was repelled by gusts of kickback knock, and punch them. Georgette Largon is simply smirked. '' Georgette Largon: not bad ... but, you do not have anywhere near my level. Wanamo: Yaaah! ''Charge sent him flying to the next Thunder back only Wanamo, with team mate was the first accused in the stomach by a punch amazingly fast. Cough blood, he stood up. '' Wanamo: YAAAAH! Thunder: Wanamo awaits! ''Wanamo you charge it down again, to fly on the wall only when kicked Georgette Largon. His remains were down this time. '' Thunder: Wanamo! Why, you bastard. Georgette Largon: Larahahahaha! You go to join your friend! ''Thunder punch him, georgette Largon fee when, have a huge fist hands catch only his quickly. Largon closes the hand, I crush the fist of Thunder. Thunder screams. Grab him with one hand, georgette Largon is overwhelming punch him in the rib cage and the other. I can be the sound of bone destruction hear clearly. Fist of pirates is covered with blood. Thunder is throwing next to the side of the Wanamo. Raise the head, 'Wanamo vomit blood. Wanamo: Y- you going is correct ... okay ...? ''Thunder does not move. He has managed to say the word. '' Thunder: Wanamo ... Thunder go limp. The current Back ... ''Currently, white and Wanamo are standing in front of the wall of the pirate base. His knuckles Wanamo cracking. '' Wanamo: I'm gonna avenge Thunder ... you finally. Continued ...